1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to warning devices for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a blind spot indicator.
2. Description of the Background Art
The vehicle blind spot detection devices and systems have been known to enhance safety on the road. Thus, when a second vehicle is located in a position diagonally behind the driver's vehicle it can be difficult to perceive the second vehicle through the rear or side view mirrors even if the mirrors are correctly or properly aligned. It becomes even more difficult if the mirror is improperly aligned or has been moved by inadvertent actuation of the mirror positioning switches within the cabin or externally by a passerby. When the other vehicle is in the blind spot and, therefore, not visible to the driver, the driver may attempt to move the car into the path of the other vehicle and cause an accident with potential bodily injury or property damage.
Most of the prior art discloses blind spot detectors, some of which are quite elaborate and expensive, for alerting a driver that there is a vehicle in a blind spot that is not visible through the rear view mirrors. Examples of such prior art blind spot detectors are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,786 issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,380 issued Feb. 27, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,353 issued Jun. 1, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,945 issued May 23, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,596 issued Feb. 1, 2011; U.S. Publication No. US 2013/0169425 published 7/4/13 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,645,001 issued Feb. 4, 2014.
While blind spot detector systems that detect and alert a driver that there is a vehicle in a blind spot, that is not visible in rear or side view mirrors, the other vehicle generally has no way of knowing if that vehicle is within the blind spot of an adjoining vehicle in close proximity. This frequently prevents the driver of the adjoining vehicle to be more alert and prepared to avoid any movements by the vehicle into his blind spot. Therefore, barring a vehicle having an elaborate blind spot detector system, the vehicle that is situated in a blind spot has little or no way of avoiding collisions due to inadvertent movements by the adjoining vehicle.